This invention relates to a personal distress alarm signalling device and, particularly, to a signalling device which is arranged to be secured to the body of a child for use by the child who is lost or in danger.
The present invention is particularly concerned with the safety of children and specifically with the safety of children who become separated from their parents or guardians while in a shopping center, attending a fair or the like, while camping or hiking, and while walking to and from school. In some of these instances, it is very difficult to find a lost child before it encounters a dangerous situation. The present invention is also concerned about the sharp increase in child abductions in recent years. In many of these situations, the danger may be eliminated if the lost child was capable of emitting a cry of sufficient magnitude for an extended period of time, which the natural voice cannot do. In the case of abductions, a child may actually be prevented from doing this.